Yawning
yawning; self-portrait ca 1783]] A yawn (synonyms chasma, pandiculationMedOnline.net term pandiculate, oscitation from the Latin verb oscitare, to open the mouth and have bad smells come outA. Price Heusner. YAWNING AND ASSOCIATED PHENOMENA. Physiological Review 1946: 25; 156–168. Online pdf-version ) is a reflex of deep inhalation and exhalation associated with tiredness, stress, overwork, lack of stimulation, or boredom. Pandiculation is the term for the act of stretching and yawning. Yawning is a powerful non-verbal message with several possible meanings, depending on the circumstances. The claim that yawning is caused by lack of oxygen has not been substantiated scientifically. However, the exact causes of yawning are still undetermined. The word "yawn" has evolved from the Middle English word yanen, an alteration of yonen or yenen, which in turn comes from the Old English geonian. Hypothesized causes of yawning # A means of cooling the brain. # An action used as an unconscious communication of psychological decompression after a state of high alert. # An excess of carbon dioxide and lack of oxygen in the blood. http://www.coolquiz.com/trivia/explain/docs/yawn.asp # A way of displaying (or indicative of) apathy. # Tiredness. # A means of equalizing middle ear pressure, which can be triggered by another's yawning. ]] A recent hypothesis raised in 2007 by Andrew C. Gallup and Gordon Gallup of the University of Albany states that yawning may be a means to keep the brain cool. Mammalian brains operate best when they are cool. In an experiment, he showed several groups of people videos of other people yawning. When the subjects held heat packs up to their foreheads while viewing the videos, they yawned often. But when they held cold packs up to their foreheads or breathed through their noses (another means of brain cooling), they did not yawn at all. A similar recent hypothesis is that yawning is used for regulation of body temperature. Another hypothesis is that yawns are caused by the same chemicals (neurotransmitters) in the brain that affect emotions, mood, appetite, and other phenomena. These chemicals include serotonin, dopamine, glutamic acid, and nitric oxide. As more (or less) of these compounds are activated in the brain, the frequency of yawning increases. Conversely, a greater presence in the brain of opiate neurotransmitters such as endorphins reduces the frequency of yawning. Patients taking the selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors Paxil (paroxetine HCl) or Celexa (citalopram) have been observed yawning more often. Excessive yawning is more common during the first three months of taking the SSRI's. Anecdotal reports by users of psilocybin mushrooms often describe a marked stimulation of yawning while intoxicated, often associated with excess lacrimation and nasal mucosal stimulation, especially while "peaking" (i.e., undergoing the most intense portion of the psilocybin experience). While opioids have been demonstrated to reduce this yawning and lacrimation provoked by psilocybin, it is not clear that the same pathways that induce yawning as a symptom of opioid abstinence in habituated users are the mode of action in psilocybin-induced yawning. While even opioid-dependent users of psilocybin on stable opioid therapy often report yawning and excess lacrimation while undergoing this entheogenic mushroom experience, there are no known reports in the literature that suggest psilocybin acts as any sort of general opioid antagonist. Psilocybin-induced yawning in opioid-habituated users does not appear to produce other typical opioid withdrawal symptoms such as cramping, physical pain, anxiety, gooseflesh, etc. Recent research carried out by Catriona Morrison, a lecturer in psychology at the University of Leeds, involving monitoring the yawning behaviour of students kept waiting in a reception area, indicates a connection (supported by neuro-imaging research) between empathic ability and yawning. "We believe that contagious yawning indicates empathy. It indicates an appreciation of other people's behavioural and physiological state," said Morrison.BBC News, Monday 10 September 2007, "Contagious yawn 'sign of empathy'" Another theory is that yawning is similar to stretching. Stretching, like yawning, increases blood pressure and heart rate while also flexing many muscles and joints. It is also theorized that yawning helps redistribute surfactant, an oil-like substance which coats the lungs and aids breathing. Some have observed that if one tries to stifle or prevent a yawn by clenching one's jaws shut, the yawn is unsatisfying. As such, the stretching of jaw and face muscles seems to be necessary for a satisfactory yawn. Yet another theory is that yawning occurs to stabilize pressure on either side of the ear drums. The deep intake of air can sometimes cause a popping sound that only the yawner can hear; this is the pressure on the middle ear stabilizing. This commonly occurs in environments where pressure is changing relatively rapidly, such as inside an airplane and when travelling up and down hills, which cause the eardrums to be bent instead of flat. Some people yawn when storms approach, which is a sure sign that changes in pressure affect them. Some movements in psychotherapy, such as Re-evaluation Counseling or co-counselling treatments, believe that yawning, along with laughter and crying, are means of "discharging" painful emotion, and therefore can be encouraged in order to promote physical and emotional changes. Contagiousness The yawn reflex is often described as contagious: if one person yawns, this will cause another person to "sympathetically" yawn. The website by Émilie attempts to prove this. Observing another person's yawning face (especially his/her eyes), or even reading about or thinking about yawning, can cause a person to yawn. However, only about 55% of people in a given audience will respond to such a stimulus; fewer if only the mouth is shown in a visual stimulus.http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=14654608The proximate cause for contagious yawning may lie with mirror neurons, i.e., neurons in the frontal cortex of certain vertebrates, which upon being exposed to a stimulus from conspecific (same species) and occasionally interspecific organisms, activates the same regions in the brain.V.S. Ramachandran, Mirror neurons have been proposed as a driving force for imitation which lies at the root of much human learning, e.g., language acquisition. Yawning may be an offshoot of the same imitative impulse. A 2007 study found that children with autism spectrum disorders, unlike typical children, did not yawn after seeing videos of other people yawning; this supports the claim that contagious yawning is based on the capacity for empathy. To look at the issue in terms of evolutionary advantage, if there is one at all, yawning might be a herd instinct. (see also ) Other theories suggest that the yawn serves to synchronize mood behavior among gregarious animals, similar to the howling of the wolf pack. It signals tiredness to other members of the group in order to synchronize sleeping patterns and periods of activity. This phenomenon has been observed among various primates. The threat gesture is a way of maintaining order in the primates' social structure. Specific studies were conducted on chimpanzees and stumptail macaques . A group of these animals was shown a video of other conspecifics yawning, and both chimpanzees and stumptail macaques yawned also. This helps to partly confirm a yawn's "contagiousness." Gordon Gallup, who hypothesizes that yawning may be a means of keeping the brain cool, also hypothesizes that "contagious" yawning may be a survival instinct inherited from our evolutionary past. "During human evolutionary history when we were subject to predation and attacks by other groups, if everybody yawns in response to seeing someone yawn, the whole group becomes much more vigilant, and much better at being able to detect danger." Other uses for yawning In non-human animals, yawning can serve as a warning signal. For example, Charles Darwin, in his book The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals, mentioned that baboons use yawn to threaten their enemies, possibly by displaying large, canine teeth. Similarly, Siamese Fighting Fish yawn only when they see a conspecific (same species) or their own mirror-image, and their yawn often accompanies aggressive attack. Guinea Pigs also yawn in a display of dominance or anger, displaying their impressive incisor teeth, this is often accompanied by teeth chattering, purring and scent marking. Adelie Penguins employ yawning as part of their courtship ritual. Penguin couples face off and the males engage in what is described as an "ecstatic display," their beaks open wide and their faces pointed skyward. This trait has also been seen among Emperor Penguins. Researchers have been attempting to discover why these two different species share this trait, despite not sharing a habitat. . Superstitions Certain superstitions surround the act of yawning. The most common of these is the belief that it is necessary to cover one's mouth when one is yawning in order to prevent one's soul from escaping the body. The Ancient Greeks believed that yawning was not a sign of boredom, but that a person's soul was trying to escape from its body, so that it may rest with the gods in the skies. This belief was also shared by the Maya. Other superstitions include: *A yawn is a sign that danger is near. *Counting a person's teeth robs them of one year of life for every tooth counted. This is why some people cover their mouths when they laugh, smile, or yawn. *If two persons are seen to yawn one after the other, it is said that the one who yawned last bears no malice towards the one who yawned first. *The one who yawns first shows no malice towards those he or she yawns around. *If you don't cover your mouth while yawning, then the devil will come and steal your soul (Estonia). *In Ancient Mayan civilization, yawning was thought to indicate subconscious sexual desires. *In some Latin American, East Asian and Central African countries yawning is said to be caused by someone else talking about you. *A yawn may be a sign that one is afflicted by the evil eye (Greece). *When one person yawns, it is said that anybody watching will instantly yawn as well These superstitions may not only have arisen to prevent people from committing the faux pas of yawning loudly in another's presence — one of Mason Cooley's aphorisms is "A yawn is more disconcerting than a contradiction" — but may also have arisen from concerns over public health. Polydore Vergil (c. 1470–1555), in his De Rerum Inventoribus, writes that it was customary to make the sign of the cross over one's mouth, since "alike deadly plague was sometime in yawning, wherefore men used to fence themselves with the sign of the cross...which custom we retain at this day."Iona Opie and Moira Tatem, A Dictionary of Superstitions (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1992), 454. References *Aloe, F. (1994). Yawning: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 52(2) Jun 1994, 273-276. *Anderson, J. R., & Meno, P. (2003). Psychological Influences on Yawning in Children: Current Psychology Letters: Behaviour, Brain & Cognition No 11(2) 2003, No Pagination Specified. *Anderson, J. R., & Wunderlich, D. (1988). Food-reinforced yawning in Macaca tonkeana: American Journal of Primatology Vol 16(2) 1988, 165-169. *Anias-Calderon, J., Verdugo-Diaz, L., & Drucker-Colin, R. (2004). Adrenalectomy and dexamethasone replacement on yawning behavior: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 154(1) Sep 2004, 225-259. *Argiolas, A., Melis, M. R., Fratta, W., Mauri, A., & et al. (1987). Monosodium glutamate does not alter ACTH- or apomorphine-induced penile erection and yawning: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 26(3) Mar 1987, 503-507. *Argiolas, A., Melis, M. R., Stancampiano, R., & Gessa, G. L. (1990). Role of calcium in the expression of ACTH-induced stretching, yawning and penile erection: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 24(6) Jun 1990, 853-856. *Askenasy, J. J. (1989). Is yawning an arousal defense reflex? : Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 123(6) Nov 1989, 609-621. *Aubin, H. J., & Garma, L. (1988). Yawning: Psychiatrie & Psychobiologie Vol 3(4) 1988, 275-286. *Baenninger, R. (1987). Some comparative aspects of yawning in Betta splendens, Homo sapiens, Panthera leo, and Papio sphinx: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 101(4) Dec 1987, 349-354. *Baenninger, R. (1997). On yawning and its functions: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 4(2) Jun 1997, 198-207. *Baenninger, R., Binkley, S., & Baenninger, M. (1996). Field observations of yawning and activity in humans: Physiology & Behavior Vol 59(3) Mar 1996, 421-425. *Baenninger, R., & Greco, M. (1991). Some antecedents and consequences of yawning: Psychological Record Vol 41(4) Fal 1991, 453-460. *Beale, M. D., & Murphree, T. M. (2000). Excessive yawning and SSRI therapy: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 3(3) Sep 2000, 275-276. *Blin, O., Danjou, P., Warot, D., Fondarai, J., & et al. (1988). Induction of yawning by low doses of apomorphine (0.1, 0.2 and 0.4 mg) in healthy volunteers: Psychiatrie & Psychobiologie Vol 3(3) Jul 1988, 195-199. *Bourson, A., & Moser, P. C. (1989). The effect of pre- and postoperative procedures on physostigmine- and apomorphine-induced yawning in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 34(4) Dec 1989, 915-917. *Bourson, A., & Moser, P. C. (1990). Yawning induced by apomorphine, physostigmine or pilocarpine is potentiated by dihydropyridine calcium channel blockers: Psychopharmacology Vol 100(2) Feb 1990, 168-172. *Casas, M., Guardia, J., Prat, G., & Trujols, J. (1995). The apomorphine test in heroin addicts: Addiction Vol 90(6) Jun 1995, 831-835. *Cattaneo, L., Cucurachi, L., Chierici, E., & Pavesi, G. (2006). Pathological yawning as a presenting symptom of brain stem ischaemia in two patients: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(1) Jan 2006, 98-100. *Collins, G. T., Newman, A. H., Grundt, P., Rice, K. C., Husbands, S. M., Chauvignac, C., et al. (2007). Yawning and hypothermia in rats: Effects of dopamine D3 and D2 agonists and antagonist: Psychopharmacology Vol 193(2) Aug 2007, 159-170. *Collins, G. T., Witkin, J. M., Newman, A. H., Svensson, K. A., Grundt, P., Cao, J., et al. (2005). Dopamine Agonist-Induced Yawning in Rats: A Dopamine D3 Receptor-Mediated Behavior: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 314(1) Jul 2005, 310-319. *Cooper, S. J., Rusk, I. N., & Barber, D. J. (1989). Yawning induced by the selective dopamine D-sub-2 agonist N-0437 is blocked by the selective dopamine autoreceptor antagonist (+)-UH 232: Physiology & Behavior Vol 45(6) Jun 1989, 1263-1266. *Cremer, C., de Barioglio, S. R., Civallero, G., & Celis, M. E. (1995). !a-MSH-induced behavior: Changes after diazepam and baclofen administration related with cyclic AMP levels: Peptides Vol 16(5) 1995, 821-825. *De Las Cuevas, C., & Sanz, E. J. (2007). Duloxetine-Induced Excessive Disturbing and Disabling Yawning: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 27(1) Feb 2007, 106-107. *Dehpour, A. R., Samini, M., & Keypour, N. (1997). The effect of carbamazepine on physostigmine-induced yawning in rats: Asia Pacific Journal of Pharmacology Vol 12(3-4) Dec 1997, 105-108. *Del Bene, E., Poggioni, M., & De Tommasi, F. (1994). Video assessment of yawning induced by sublingual apomorphine in migraine: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 34(9) Oct 1994, 536-538. *Delini-Stula, A., & Hunn, C. (1990). Effects of single and repeated treatment with antidepressants on apomorphine-induced yawning in the rat: The implication of !a-1 adrenergic mechanisms in the D-2 receptor function: Psychopharmacology Vol 101(1) May 1990, 62-66. *Deputte, B. L. (1994). Ethological study of yawning in primates: I. Quantitative analysis and study of causation in two species of Old World monkeys (Cercocebus albigena and Macaca fascicularis): Ethology Vol 98(3-4) Nov-Dec 1994, 221-245. *Deputte, B. L., Johnson, J., Hempel, M., & Scheffler, G. (1994). Behavioral effects of an antiandrogen in adult male rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta): Hormones and Behavior Vol 28(2) Jun 1994, 155-164. *Diaz-Romero, M., Eguibar, J.-R., & Moyaho, A. (2002). Bombesin decreases yawning in a high-yawning subline of Sprague-Dawley rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 71(1-2) Jan/Feb 2002, 103-109. *Dinardo, L. A., & Travers, J. B. (1994). Hypoglossal neural activity during ingestion and rejection in the awake rat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 72(3) Sep 1994, 1181-1191. *D'Mello, D. A., Vincent, F. M., & Lerner, M. P. (1988). Yawning as a complication of electroconvulsive therapy and concurrent neuroleptic withdrawal: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 176(3) Mar 1988, 188-189. *Doger, E., Urba-Holmgren, R., Eguibar, J. R., & Holmgren, B. (1989). GABAergic modulation of yawning behavior: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 34(2) Oct 1989, 237-240. *Doherty, P. C., & Wisler, P. A. (1994). Stimulatory effects of quinelorane on yawning and penile erection in the rat: Life Sciences Vol 54(7) 1994, 507-514. *Dourish, C. T., & Cooper, S. J. (1990). Neural basis of drug-induced yawning. New York, NY: Clarendon Press/Oxford University Press. *Eguibar, J. R., & Moyaho, A. (1997). Inhibition of grooming by pilocarpine differs in high- and low-yawning sublines of Sprague-Dawley rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 58(2) Oct 1997, 317-322. *Ferrari, F., & Claudi, F. (1991). Behavioural evidence for central D-2 dopamine receptor agonistic effect by some 2-(fluorohydroxyphenyl)ethylamines: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(1) Jan 1991, 131-134. *Ferrari, F., & Giuliani, D. (1996). Behavioral effects induced by the dopamine D-sub-3 agonist 7-OH-DPAT in sexually-active and -inactive male rats: Neuropharmacology Vol 35(3) Mar 1996, 279-284. *Ferrari, F., Pelloni, F., Filaferro, M., & Giuliani, D. (1992). Effect of the D-sub-2-autoreceptor agonist B-HT 958 on both spontaneous and ACTH-induced stretching, yawning and grooming in the rat: Life Sciences Vol 50(14) 1992, 1013-1019. *Ferrari, F., Pelloni, F., & Giuliani, D. (1993). Behavioural profile in the chicken of CQ 32-084 and CQP 201-403, two dopamine agonists: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(1) May 1993, 117-122. *Fujikawa, M., Nagashima, M., Inoue, T., Yamada, K., & Furukawa, T. (1996). Partial agonistic effects of OPC-14597, a potential antipsychotic agent, on yawning behavior in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 53(4) Apr 1996, 903-909. *Fujikawa, M., Yamada, K., Nagashima, M., & Furukawa, T. (1995). Involvement of !b-adrenoceptors in regulation of the yawning induced by neuropeptides, oxytocin and !a-melanocyte-stimulating hormone, in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 50(3) Mar 1995, 339-343. *Fundaro, A. (1996). Chronic nimodipine and yawning behaviour in grouped or individually housed rats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(1) Jan 1996, 121-127. *Gallup, A. C., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (2007). Yawning as a brain cooling mechanism: Nasal breathing and forehead cooling diminish the incidence of contagious yawning: Evolutionary Psychology Vol 5 2007, 92-101. *Giganti, F., Hayes, M. J., Akilesh, M. R., & Salzarulo, P. (2002). Yawning and behavioral states in premature infants: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 41(3) Nov 2002, 289-296. *Giganti, F., Hayes, M. J., Cioni, G., & Salzarulo, P. (2007). Yawning frequency and distribution in preterm and near term infants assessed throughout 24-h recordings: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 30(4) Dec 2007, 641-647. *Goren, J. L., & Friedman, J. H. (1998). Yawning as an aura for an L-dopa-induced "on" in Parkinson's disease: Neurology Vol 50(3) Mar 1998, 823. *Graves, F. C., & Wallen, K. (2006). Androgen-induced yawning in rhesus monkey females is reversed with a nonsteroidal anti-androgen: Hormones and Behavior Vol 49(2) Feb 2006, 233-236. *Greco, M., & Baenninger, R. (1989). Self-report as a valid measure of yawning in the laboratory: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 27(1) Jan 1989, 75-76. *Greco, M., & Baenninger, R. (1991). Effects of yawning and related activities on skin conductance and heart rate: Physiology & Behavior Vol 50(5) Nov 1991, 1067-1069. *Greco, M., Baenninger, R., & Govern, J. (1993). On the context of yawning: When, where, and why? : Psychological Record Vol 43(2) Spr 1993, 175-183. *Greco, M. A. (1993). Yawning facilitates the transition from lower to higher levels of arousal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guggisberg, A. G., Mathis, J., Herrmann, U. S., & Hess, C. W. (2007). The functional relationship between yawning and vigilance: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 179(1) Apr 2007, 159-166. *Gutierrez-Alvarez, A. M. (2007). Do your patients suffer from excessive yawning? : Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 115(1) Jan 2007, 80-82. *Gutierrez-Alvarez, A. M. (2007). "Excessive yawning is common in the bulbar-onset form of ALS": Reply: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 116(1) Jul 2007, 76-77. *Harada, K.-I. (2006). Letter to the editor: Paroxetine-induced excessive yawning: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 60(2) Apr 2006, 260. *Heaton, J. P., & Varrin, S. J. (1991). Metoclopramide decreases apomorphine-induced yawning and penile erection: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(4) Apr 1991, 917-920. *Hipolide, D. C., Lobo, L., De Medeiros, R., Neumann, B., & Tufik, S. (1999). Treatment with dexamethasone alters yawning behavior induced by cholinergic but not dopaminergic agonist: Physiology & Behavior Vol 65(4-5) Jan 1999, 829-832. *Hipolide, D. C., & Tufik, S. (1995). Paradoxical sleep deprivation in female rats alters drug-induced behaviors: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(6) Jun 1995, 1139-1143. *Holmgren, B., Budelli, R., Urba-Holmgren, R., Eguibar, J. R., & et al. (1991). Food anticipatory yawning rhythm in the rat: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 51(3-4) 1991, 97-105. *Jolicoeur, F. B., Gagne, M. A., Rivest, R., Drumheller, A., & et al. (1993). Atypical neuroleptic-like behavioral effects of neurotensin: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 32(5) 1993, 487-491. *Kimura, H., Yamada, K., Nagashima, M., & Furukawa, T. (1996). Involvement of catecholamine receptor activities in modulating the incidence of yawning in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 53(4) Apr 1996, 1017-1021. *Kimura, H., Yamada, K., Nagashima, M., Matsumoto, S.-i., & et al. (1992). Role of adrenergic neuronal activity in the yawning induced by tacrine and NIK-247 in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(4) Dec 1992, 985-991. *Kirstein, C. L., Traber, J., Gispen, W. H., & Spear, L. P. (1990). ACTH-induced behaviors and their modulation by serotonergic agonists differ in neonatal and weanling rat pups: Psychopharmacology Vol 100(2) Feb 1990, 151-158. *Kita, I., Seki, Y., Nakatani, Y., Fumoto, M., Oguri, M., Sato-Suzuki, I., et al. (2006). Corticotropin-releasing factor neurons in the hypothalamic paraventricular nucleus are involved in arousal/yawning response of rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 169(1) Apr 2006, 48-56. *Koch, P., Montagner, H., & Soussignan, R. (1987). Variation of behavioral and physiological variables in children attending kindergarten and primary school: Chronobiology International Vol 4(4) 1987, 525-535. *Kostrzewa, R. M., & Brus, R. (1991). Ontogenic homologous supersensitization of quinpirole-induced yawning in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 39(2) Jun 1991, 517-519. *Kostrzewa, R. M., Brus, R., Rykaczewska, M., & Plech, A. (1993). Low-dose quinpirole ontogenically sensitizes to quinpirole-induced yawning in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 44(2) Feb 1993, 487-489. *Kurashima, M., Yamada, K., Nagashima, M., Shirakawa, K., & et al. (1995). Effects of putative dopamine D-sub-3 receptor agonists, 7-OH-DPAT, and quinpirole, on yawning, stereotypy, and body temperature in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 52(3) Nov 1995, 503-508. *Lal, S., Grassino, A., Thavundayil, J. X., & Dubrovsky, B. (1987). A simple method for the study of yawning in man induced by the dopamine receptor agonist, apomorphine: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 11(2-3) 1987, 223-228. *Lal, S., Tesfaye, Y., Thavundayil, J. X., Skorzewska, A., & Schwartz, G. (2000). Effect of time-of-day on the yawning response to apomorphine in normal subjects: Neuropsychobiology Vol 41(4) May 2000, 178-180. *Laping, N. J., & Ramirez, V. D. (1990). Yawning behavior in male rats is associated with decreases in in vivo DOPAC efflux from the caudate nucleus: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 36(1-2) Jan 1990, 65-72. *Lobo, L. L., de Medeiros, R., Hipolide, D. C., & Tufik, S. (1995). Atropine increases pilocarpine-induced yawning behavior in paradoxical sleep deprived rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 52(3) Nov 1995, 485-488. *Louboungou, M., & Anderson, J. R. (1987). Yawning, scratching, and protruded lips: Differential conditionability of natural acts in pigtail monkeys (Macaca nemestrina): Primates Vol 28(3) Jul 1987, 367-375. *Lynch, M. R. (1991). Dissociation of autoreceptor activation and behavioral consequences of low-dose apomorphine treatment: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 15(5) 1991, 689-698. *Malin, D. H., Lake, J. R., Newlin-Maultsby, P., Roberts, L. K., & et al. (1992). Rodent model of nicotine abstinence syndrome: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(3) Nov 1992, 779-784. *Matsumoto, S.-i., Yamada, K., Nagashima, M., Matsuo, N., & et al. (1989). Potentiation by serotonergic inhibition of yawning induced by dopamine receptor agonists in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 32(3) Mar 1989, 815-818. *Melis, M. R., & Argiolas, A. (1993). Nitric oxide synthase inhibitors prevent apomorphine- and oxytocin-induced penile erection and yawning in male rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 32(1) 1993, 71-74. *Melis, M. R., & Argiolas, A. (1997). Role of central nitric oxide in the control of penile erection and yawning: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 21(6) Aug 1997, 899-922. *Melis, M. R., Argiolas, A., & Gessa, G. L. (1986). Oxytocin-induced penile erection and yawning: Site of action in the brain: Brain Research Vol 398(2) Nov 1986, 259-265. *Melis, M. R., Argiolas, A., & Gessa, G. L. (1987). Apomorphine-induced penile erection and yawning: Site of action in brain: Brain Research Vol 415(1) Jul 1987, 98-104. *Melis, M. R., Argiolas, A., Stancampiano, R., & Gessa, G. L. (1989). Oxytocin-induced motor disturbances: Relationship with penile erection and yawning: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 34(3) Nov 1989, 673-675. *Melis, M. R., Stancampiano, R., & Argiolas, A. (1992). Hippocampal oxytocin mediates apomorphine-induced penile erection and yawning: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 42(1) May 1992, 61-66. *Melis, M. R., Stancampiano, R., & Argiolas, A. (1994). Penile erection and yawning induced by paraventricular NMDA injection in male rats are mediated by oxytocin: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(1) May 1994, 203-207. *Melis, M. R., Stancampiano, R., & Argiolas, A. (1994). Prevention by N-super(G)-nitro-L-arginine methyl ester of apomorphine- and oxytocin-induced penile erection and yawning: Site of action in the brain: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(3) Jul 1994, 799-804. *Melis, M. R., Stancampiano, R., Gessa, G. L., & Argiolas, A. (1992). Prevention by morphine of apomorphine- and oxytocin-induced penile erection and yawning: Site of action in the brain: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 6(1) Jan 1992, 17-21. *Melis, M. R., Stancampiano, R., Lai, C., & Argiolas, A. (1995). Nitroglycerin-induced penile erection and yawning in male rats: Mechanism of action in the brain: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 36(6) 1995, 527-531. *Modell, J. G. (1989). Repeated observations of yawning, clitoral engorgement, and orgasm associated with fluoxetine administration: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 9(1) Feb 1989, 63-65. *Mora, S., & Diaz-Veliz, G. (1988). LHRH antagonizes yawning and genital grooming induced by apomorphine in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 31(3) Nov 1988, 717-720. *Moyaho, A., Eguibar, J. R., & Diaz, J. L. (1995). Induced grooming transitions and open field behaviour differ in high- and low-yawning sublines of Sprague-Dawley rats: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(1) Jul 1995, 61-72. *Moyaho, A., & Valencia, J. (2002). Grooming and yawning trace adjustment to unfamiliar environments in laboratory Sprague-Dawley rats ( Rattus norvegicus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 116(3) Sep 2002, 263-269. *Nasello, A. G., Tieppo, C. A., & Felicio, L. F. (1995). Apomorphine-induced yawning in the rat: Influence of fasting and time of day: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(5) May 1995, 967-971. *Nouel, D., & Costentin, J. (1991). Inhibition of apomorphine-induced yawning and penile erection by neurotensin: Peptides Vol 12(4) Jul-Aug 1991, 755-759. *Oman, R. E., Sullivan, S. J., Fleury, J., & Dutil, E. (1989). Yawning: A possible confounding variable in EMG biofeedback studies: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 14(4) Dec 1989, 339-346. *Oswiecimska, J., Brus, R., Szkilnik, R., Nowak, P., & Kostrzewa, R. M. (2000). 7-OH-DPAT, unlike quinpirole, does not prime a yawning response in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 67(1) Sep 2000, 11-15. *Pae, C.-U., Kim, J.-J., Lee, C.-U., Lee, S.-J., Lee, C., & Paik, I.-H. (2003). Injured temporomandibular joint associated with fluoxetine-monotherapy-induced repeated yawning: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 25(3) May-Jun 2003, 217-218. *Perriol, M. P., & Monaco, C. (2006). "One person yawning sets off everyone else." Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(1) Jan 2006, 3. *Platek, S. M., Critton, S. R., Meyers, T. E., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (2003). Contagious yawning: the role of self-awareness and mental state attribution: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 17(2) Jul 2003, 223-227. *Platek, S. M., Mohamed, F. B., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (2005). Contagious yawning and the brain: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 23(2-3) May 2005, 448-452. *Provine, R. R. (1989). Contagious yawning and infant imitation: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 27(2) Mar 1989, 125-126. *Provine, R. R. (1989). Faces as releasers of contagious yawning: An approach to face detection using normal human subjects: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 27(3) May 1989, 211-214. *Provine, R. R. (1996). Contagious yawning and laughter: Significance for sensory feature detection, motor pattern generation, imitation, and the evolution of social behavior. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Provine, R. R. (1997). Yawns, laughs, smiles, tickles, and talking: Naturalistic and laboratory studies of facial action and social communication. New York, NY ; Paris, France: Cambridge University Press; Editions de la Maison des Sciences de l'Homme. *Provine, R. R., & Hamernik, H. B. (1986). Yawning: Effects of stimulus interest: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 24(6) Nov 1986, 437-438. *Provine, R. R., Hamernik, H. B., & Curchack, B. C. (1987). Yawning: Relation to sleeping and stretching in humans: Ethology formerly Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 76(2) Oct 1987, 152-160. *Sato-Suzuki, I., Kita, I., Oguri, M., & Arita, H. (1998). Stereotyped yawning responses induced by electrical and chemical stimulation of paraventricular nucleus of the rat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 80(5) Nov 1998, 2765-2775. *Sato-Suzuki, I., Kita, I., Seki, Y., Oguri, M., & Arita, H. (2002). Cortical arousal induced by microinjection of orexins into the paraventricular nucleus of the rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 128(2) Jan 2002, 169-177. *Schiller, F. (2002). Yawning? : Journal of the History of the Neurosciences Vol 11(4) Dec 2002, 392-401. *Schino, G., & Aureli, F. (1989). Do men yawn more than women? : Ethology & Sociobiology Vol 10(5) Jul 1989, 375-378. *Seki, Y., Nakatani, Y., Kita, I., Sato-Suzuki, I., Oguri, M., & Arita, H. (2003). Light induces cortical activation and yawning in rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 140(1-2) Mar 2003, 65-73. *Seki, Y., Sato-Suzuki, I., Kita, I., Oguri, M., & Arita, H. (2002). Yawning/cortical activation induced by microinjection of histamine into the paraventricular nucleus of the rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 134(1-2) Aug 2002, 75-82. *Serra, G., Collu, M., & Gessa, G. L. (1987). Yawning is elicited by D-sub-2 dopamine agonists but is blocked by the D-sub-1 antagonist, SCH 23390: Psychopharmacology Vol 91(3) Mar 1987, 330-333. *Serra, G., Fratta, W., Collu, M., & Gessa, G. L. (1987). Hypophysectomy prevents ACTH-induced yawning and penile erection in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 26(2) Feb 1987, 277-279. *Simon, P., Guardiola, B., Bizot-Espiard, J., Schiavi, P., & et al. (1992). 5-HT-sub(1A ) receptor agonists prevent in rats the yawning and penile erections induced by direct dopamine agonists: Psychopharmacology Vol 108(1-2) Jul 1992, 47-50. *Skorzewska, A., Tesfaye, Y., Krishnan, B., Schwartz, G., & et al. (1993). Effect of scopolamine on spontaneous yawning in men: Neuropsychobiology Vol 27(1) 1993, 17-20. *Spina, L., Longoni, R., Mulas, A., & di Chiara, G. (1989). SKF 38393 potentiates yawning induced by LY 171555: Further evidence against the autoreceptor hypothesis of yawning: Psychopharmacology Vol 98(4) Aug 1989, 567-568. *Stahle, L. (1992). Do autoreceptors mediate dopamine agonist-induced yawning and suppression of exploration? A critical review: Psychopharmacology Vol 106(1) Jan 1992, 1-13. *Stahle, L., & Ungerstedt, U. (1989). Yawning and suppression of exploration in amphetamine-treated rats, incompatibility with the autoreceptor hypothesis: Psychopharmacology Vol 97(4) Apr 1989, 553-560. *Stahle, L., & Ungerstedt, U. (1990). Yawning and suppression of exploration induced by dopamine agonists: No relation to extracellular striatal levels of dopamine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 35(1) Jan 1990, 201-209. *Stancampiano, R., Melis, M. R., & Argiolas, A. (1992). Apomorphine- and oxytocin-induced penile erection and yawning in male rats: Effect of pertussis toxin: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 28(2) Feb 1992, 315-318. *Starec, M., Waitzova, D., & Elis, J. (1989). Effect of RG-tannin on yawning behaviour induced by apomorphine or physostigmine in rats: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 31(1) Apr 1989, 71-72. *Stoessl, A. J., Dourish, C. T., & Iversen, S. D. (1987). Apomorphine-induced yawning in rats is abolished by bilateral 6-hydroxydopamine lesions of the substantia nigra: Psychopharmacology Vol 93(3) Nov 1987, 336-342. *Stoessl, A. J., Dourish, C. T., & Iversen, S. D. (1988). The NK-3 tachykinin agonist senktide elicits yawning and chewing mouth movements following subcutaneous administration in the rat: Evidence for cholinergic mediation: Psychopharmacology Vol 95(4) Aug 1988, 502-506. *Szechtman, H., Cleghorn, J. M., Brown, G. M., Kaplan, R. D., & et al. (1988). Sensitization and tolerance to apomorphine in men: Yawning, growth hormone, nausea, and hyperthermia: Psychiatry Research Vol 23(3) Mar 1988, 245-255. *Topper, R., Mull, M., & Nacimiento, W. (2003). Involuntary stretching during yawning in patients with pyramidal tract lesions: Further evidence for the existence of an independent emotional motor system: European Journal of Neurology Vol 10(5) Sep 2003, 495-499. *Troisi, A., Aureli, F., Schino, G., Rinaldi, F., & et al. (1990). The influence of age, sex, and rank on yawning behavior in two species of macaques (Macaca fascicularis and M. fuscata): Ethology formerly Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 86(4) Dec 1990, 303-310. *Tufik, S., de Luca Nathan, C., Neumann, B., Hipolide, D. C., & et al. (1995). Effects of stress on drug-induced yawning: Constant vs. intermittent stress: Physiology & Behavior Vol 58(1) Jul 1995, 181-184. *Urba-Holmgren, R., Holmgren, B., Leon, B. A., & Ugarte, A. (1992). Age-dependent changes in serotonergic modulation of yawning in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(2) Oct 1992, 483-486. *Urba-Holmgren, R., Santos, A., Holmgren, B., & Eguibar, J. R. (1993). Two inbred red sublines that differ in spontaneous yawning behavior also differ in their responses to cholinergic and dopaminergic drugs: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 56(2) Sep 1993, 155-159. *Urba-Holmgren, R., Trucios, N., Holmgren, B., Equibar, J. R., & et al. (1990). Genotypic dependency of spontaneous yawning frequency in the rat: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 40(1) Oct 1990, 29-35. *Ushijima, I., Mizuki, Y., Ukita, T., Kaneyuki, H., & et al. (1992). Behavioral effects of dilazep on cholinergic, dopaminergic, and purinergic systems in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 43(3) Nov 1992, 673-676. *Ushijima, I., Mizuki, Y., & Yamada, M. (1988). The mode of action of bromocriptine following pretreatment with reserpine and !a-methyl-p-tyrosine in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 95(1) May 1988, 29-33. *Ushijima, I., Mizuki, Y., & Yamada, M. (1988). Multifocal sites of action involved in dopaminergic-cholinergic neuronal interactions in yawning: Psychopharmacology Vol 95(1) May 1988, 34-37. *Varrin, S., & Heaton, J. P. (1992). Age-related changes in apomorphine-induced erections: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 175-177. *Walusinski, O. (2006). Yawning: From birth to senescence: Psychologie & NeuroPsychiatrie Du Vieillissement Vol 4(1) Mar 2006, 39-46. *Walusinski, O., & Deputte, B. L. (2004). The phylogeny, ethology and nosology of yawning: Revue Neurologique Vol 160(11) Nov 2004, 1011-1021. *Wicks, P. (2007). Excessive yawning is common in the bulbar-onset form of ALS: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 116(1) Jul 2007, 76. *Yamada, K., Nagashima, M., Kimura, H., Matsumoto, S.-i., & et al. (1990). Possible involvement of differing classes of dopamine D-2 receptors in yawning and stereotypy in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 100(2) Feb 1990, 141-144. *Yamada, K., Tanaka, M., Shibata, K., & Furukawa, T. (1986). Involvement of septal and striatal dopamine D-2 receptors in yawning behavior in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 90(1) Aug 1986, 9-13. *Yankovsky, A. E., Andermann, F., & Dubeau, F. (2006). Post-ictal forceful yawning in a patient with nondominant hemisphere epilepsy: Epileptic Disorders Vol 8(1) Mar 2006, 65-69. *Zarrindast, M. R., Fatehi, F., & Mohagheghi-Badi, M. (1995). Effects of adenosine agents on apomorphine-induced yawning in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 122(3) Dec 1995, 292-296. *Zarrindast, M. R., Toloui, V., & Hashemi, B. (1995). Effects of GABAergic drugs on physostigmine-induced yawning in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 122(3) Dec 1995, 297-300. *Zarrindast, M.-R., Fazli-Tabai, S., Semnanian, S., & Fathollahi, Y. (1999). Influence of different adrenoceptor agonists and antagonists on physostigmine-induced yawning in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 62(1) Jan 1999, 1-5. *Zilli, I., Giganti, F., & Salzarulo, P. (2007). Yawning in morning and evening types: Physiology & Behavior Vol 91(2-3) Jun 2007, 218-222. External links *Video: Good Morning America (July 30, 2007) - The Science of Yawning *Causes, Concerns and Communications of the Yawn *"What makes us yawn?" *Dr. Steven Platek - Yawn Researcher at the University of Liverpool *Archive of animal yawn pictures *The hidden sexuality of the human yawn *Yawns, and why do we yawn? *From a February issue of the research journal Neuroimage *Old Superstitions.com *Why are yawns contagious? *All you want to know about yawning (French and English) *Yawning as Brain Cooling Mechanism, Evolutionary Psychology, 2007, 5(1). *Dr Karl Kruszelnicki 'Yawning & Oxygen' from Great Moments in Science *Can You Catch a Yawn? (article) Category:Sleep Category:Sleep physiology Category:Reflexes